This Heart
by XxShadowFallxX
Summary: Sonic's falling for Shadow, And his secret is tearing both him and his friends apart. Shadow's falling for Sonic What will happen when this secret falls into the wrong hands? SONADOW! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Sonic's Heart

**This Heart**

**Me: Hi Everybody! I have been really hesitant to put this story on here, but my friend convinced me to, so I did.**

**Shadow: It's about goddamn time!**

**Me: But Shadow darling! I only do this because I love you!**

**Sonic: Get your hands off my boyfriend!**

**Me: While we're here, I do not own any of the Sonic Team characters no matter how many Christmases and shooting stars I have wished to won that sexy black hedgehog… *Stares darkly at Shadow* **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Sonic's Heart

Sonic POV

"Ughh, Shadow!"

The words leaked from my mouth in utter pleasure of his tongue exploring my mouth.

Shadow drove his hands around my back, his fingers tracing from my shoulder blades, right down to my tail. His touch sent shivers right through me. Our bodies were so close together that I could feel his heart beat against my own.

Shadow thrashed me down onto the bed, his hands either side of my head. His scarlet orbs began to bore right through me, as if he was staring right into my soul. It was truly mesmerising, the way his eyes narrowed with that lusty grin place upon his lips.

"Sh-Shad-Ah! Ugh!" I cried felling his fingers around my groin.

"Shadow!"

A sharp pain rang through my head. The steaming hot image quickly faded, my lust being replaced with a sudden sting on my forehead.

I pried my eyes open to find myself in the passenger seat of the X Tornado.

My head retaliated from its resting place on flank of the plane. I gathered the pieces together and realised I'd been tossing and turning in my sleep and must of hit my head on the right-side frame.

"Sonic are you alright?"

Tails voice came from behind me; he sounded concerned.

I rotated my torso to face the yellow kitsune behind me.

Tails shot me a quizzical look and I felt the heat rise on my cheeks. I hoped that my dream wasn't read by the younger and that he was looking at me like for a different reason.

"Yeah I'm fine." I muttered, jumping out of the ships seat.

I honestly wanted to believe that was true.

However I think my brain (and hormones) just decided they hate me.

I had found myself falling for Shadow.

The cold-hearted, pessimistic ebony hedgehog who had hated me from the minute he had laid his gorgeous scarlet eyes on me.

I couldn't help but feel the exact opposite. I longed for the dark hedgehog, to be wrapped up in his arms and stay there for all of eternity.

"Sonic? Sonic!" I found Tails waving his paw in front of my face.

"Hm?" I said looking down at him.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, putting his hand on my cheek. "Your sorta hot, go inside and la down."

I obeyed the younger fox's instructions and walked inside.

-xXx-

I ka-plunked down onto the couch in the living room and began flicking through channels on the T.V.

Tails stood at the end of the sofa and stared at me continuously. I decided not to react and just brush it off, but it soon got annoying.

"Yes?" I finally said raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Sonic you've been acting really strange lately. What's going on?" The young fox said, his baby blue orbs glued to me.

"Nothing's going on Tails, I'm fine." I replied jumping off the couch and heading for the kitchen.

"You use to tell me everything." He whispered.

I froze in my tracks. "I still do buddy." I lied turning around to face the younger.

"No you don't." His voice quivered and his arms shook. "You've been acting so off key lately." He looked at my face, tears welling in his eyes. "Is it something I did? What did I do wrong? Please tell me Sonic I want to know!" The kitsune cried his eyes wet from tears.

I panicked. I never expected him to react like this. I got down on my knees and met eyes with the smaller. "Calm down Tails, don't cry! It was nothing you did." I said caressing his arm.

"Then what is it!" He demanded, his voice still quivering from tears. "And I want the truth. No 'it's nothing' lies, because it's defiantly something."

I sighed heavily. "Look, it's something I don't want you worrying about, it's too complicated." I said standing up.

"I'm 20 times smarter for someone my age; I don't think complication is a problem." The younger growled, stomping his foot on the ground.

"It's not that kind of complicated. It's more emotions."

His eyes narrowed. "Sonic, I want to know what's wrong. I know I'm not a psychiatrist, but I still can help."

I looked down at the smaller. "It's something I have to deal with myself." I turned on my heal and began to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" The yellow kitsune said in a motherly manner.

"For a walk."

"Sonic! Get Back Here!"

But I had already slammed the door behind me.

-xXx-

I needed to clear my head. I hadn't been sleeping well on account of the re-occurring dreams of Shadow that had been flooding my head.

I never thought I'd fall for Shadow.

For a boy, yes. I found out that I liked guys too long while back, but Shadow?

I still remember when I hated his guts.

But no-one can deny, even if you prefer females, that he is one sexy hedgehog.

"Sonikku~"

Faintly in the distance I could hear the pink hedgehog shout. At first, I thought it was my insomnia playing scary tricks on me, but I guess a bone-crushing hug answered my question.

"Sonikku, what are you doing out at this late hour?" Amy cooed, nuzzling her head into my chest.

"I could ask you the same question Amy." I replied bluntly pushing her off me.

"Actually I was coming over to check on you and Tails." She said swing her hands back and forth. "How is the little foxy anyways?" She asked cocking her head.

"He's okay, I suppose." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh I made you a pie!" She smiled, digging around in a peach beach bag she had with her. She pulled out a sweet-smelling pastry, covered in foil.

"As tempting as that sounds Amy, I can't eat it right now. You should go give it to Tails, he needs it."

Her jade eyes narrowed and a confused look came across her face. "Why would Tails need it?"

Oh Chaos. "You know, he's just been working hard and stuff…" It wasn't a complete lie.

Her perplexed expression turned into one of angry caution. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular. I'm just on a walk." I said, pulling a phony smile.

She scanned my face for any signs of a lie. "Alright." She finally said. "I'll trust you."

The short-quilled lent back and crossed her arms. "But if I see you with any girl other than me or Cream, I will not hesitate to flatten the both of you into pancakes."

The juvenile pink hedgehog looked at me with bothered attentiveness once again before walking down the road that wasn't too far from mine and Tails house.

Well, she took that rather well considering that I expected her to throw the pie in my face due to jumped conclusions.

I turned around and continued on my walk.

I was happy with Amy as a friend, but have considered her as a love-interest. Now that I think of it, I don't recall ever really being that into any girl, which was pushing the whole 'Gay for the guy who tried to kill me' thing.

I sighed and followed the dirt pathway through a park.

I didn't look up from the dust I was kicking up with every step, running my problems through my head one after the other.

Tails is at home probably yelling/crying and cursing me for not telling him what's wrong.

Amy's not going to get off my back now that she's under the impression that I'm secretly dating a girl.

I think I'm in love with a guy who hates my guts.

Yup, my life is just _peachy_.

_Thud._

I spat the dirt from my mouth.

What the hell did I just trip over?

I tried to lift my body from the painful rocks and twigs stabbing my stomach. I managed to get to my knees but reached out for assistance in getting up the rest of the way.

Silky soft fur rubbed beneath my fingers.

"Nice of you to drop in faker."

I looked up immediately to see Shadow's gorgeous blood-red orbs gazing down no me, a half smile on his lips.

"Shadow I-"I stumbled in getting to my feet, feeling all the heat rush to my face.

"You what?" Shadow asked rather confused by my actions.

"Oh, um, I, Sorry for, um."

"Speak up, who are you talking to, me or the dirt?" Shadows voice sounded annoyed, but I could hear a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Sorry for falling, I guess…" I mumbled dusting myself off, avoiding the darker one's gaze.

Shadow paused a bit before asking, "Why are you acting so weird?" His scarlet eyes narrowing.

"I could say the same for you Shadow." I retorted, folding my arms over my chest.

Shadow let out an amused snort. "I'm not the one tripping over my own feet then blushing like a tomato about it."

If possible I turned even redder. "What are you doing here?" I said giving up the old topic.

The black hedgehog before me ran a hand over his shoulder and looked to the star-lit sky above our heads. "I enjoy taking a stroll at twilight." He began. "The sky is so, so-"

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Beautiful?" I interjected.

He glared back at me with an annoyed look upon his dark features. "I wasn't going to say beautiful so don't interrupt me."

"Oh yeah, than what were you going to say?" I smirked.

The look on Shadow's face softened as he returned to looking at the sky.

"Lovely,"

"Lovely?"

"Lovely."

I looked to the sky with him for a few peaceful minutes.

"So Faker, why are you here?" Shadow said softly, switching his gaze to me.

"Hm?' I hummed looking over to him with my head cocked.

"Why are you out on a night like this one?" He repeated, casually crossing his arms over his fluffy chest.

I sighed heavily and looked to the ground, rubbing my neck nervously. "I got into a fight with Tails."

Shadow raised an eye ridge. "You got into a fight with Tails? What about?"

_The fact that I love you and won't tell him._

I wanted to say. But I couldn't.

"Oh, he thinks there's something wrong with me and got angry because I won't tell him what." I replied rubbing my hand over my eye.

"Is there something wrong with you?" He asked curiously.

"No!" I retorted.

"Are you sure?" He said, eyes burning right through my skull.

I eyed him before throwing my arms over my head. "I don't know….Maybe."

Shadow continued to stare with a vaguely confused look.

C'mon Sonic! Tell him! Tell him now!

"I think I like-"

_Zizt._

What?

_Zizt. Zizt._

A soft blue light on Shadow's wrist was flashing on and off.

He raised it to about thirty centimetres away from his face and clicked a button on the side.

"Shadow, we need you back at headquarters ASAP." A female voice said.

Shadow simply grunted in agreement before the light switched off.

"Not that I don't love talking to you, Sonic." Shadow said sarcastically. "But they need me back at G.U.N."

With that said, the black blur sped off to whatever ill-advised mission G.U.N wanted to send him on next.

Well so much for that.

I sighed heavily and ran back home where Tails and Amy awaited me.

**Me: SO…How was it?**

**Shadow: It's alright, Got Sonic into admitting love a bit early.**

**Me: I'm sorry that ending practically wrote itself.**

**Sonic: What's happening at my place?**

**Me: Ah that, my azure friend, you'll have to wait till chapter 3 because next up is Shadow's mission!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Shadow's Heart

**Me: And we have returned for Chapter 2**

**Sonic: Why is this taking so loooooonng?!**

**Me: One word: School.**

**Sonic: HA! I get to run 'round with Shadow while you're stuck in some stuffy class room doing fractions!**

**Me: Shut up. If I fail that test I'll flunk math.**

**Shadow: The almighty Skullzy, flunking math! **

**Me: Continue mocking me and you'll both pay. You especially Shadow.**

**Shadow & Sonic: *Silence***

**Me: Thank you.**

Chapter 2: Shadow's Heart

Shadow POV

I sped off into the darkness.

So something is wrong with that blue hedgehog.

I knew he was acting weird, even before tonight.

Just last week, when he challenged me to a race he wouldn't stop staring at me. Lately, I have been noticing that I am the main focus of his attention. Why, I have no idea, but losing races because of it defiantly meant something was up.

Not that I cared, anyway.

You do care.

A soft voice inside my head commented, it had been doing that a lot lately. Trying to convince me that I had feelings for the blue hedgehog.

No I don't.

Admit it Shadow, you do care about Sonic.

I do not care for that faker.

No matter how much you deny it, it won't change the truth

There is no truth to it. I do not love that hedgehog.

Who said you loved him?

You.

I said care for, not love

Well you implied it.

BANG!

"Crap. What was that…?" I murdered, a strong pain ringing around in my skull.

"Hey! You crashed into me you big black oaf!" A familiar female voice hissed rubbing her head.

I got to my feet and looked down on the woman. Rouge angrily stared back.

"You shouldn't have been in my way, bat." I growled turning my back to her.

She had got her boot-wearing feet and stomped her high-heals on the ground. "I wasn't. You weren't paying attention! You know how much it hurts to be hit by someone going a million miles an hour?!"

"I KNOW HOW IT FEELS I CRASHED TOO!" I shouted, pointing one of my digits to her face.

"And whose fault was that?"

"HEY!" A masculine voice called. "Stop squabbling and get inside NOW. When the commander says Asap, he means it."

I shot a dirty look at Rouge and she returned it as we walked into headquarters.

-xXx-

"We have tracked down Dr. Eggman's latest base." The commander, stated slamming his gloved fists onto his desk. "Because you two have had the most experience in his field, you're going in first." He said glaring at the both of us, his copper-brown and grass green eyes homing vengeful twinkle I had never seen before.

"Why couldn't have you told us that over the communicator?" Rouge complained, rolling her teal eyes.

"Because, Agent Rouge," He said sitting down in his chair, pressing an amber button on the desk. "I couldn't have told you that not only did we find it, but have a full map that we can implant into your wrist devices." A blue hologram was summoned by the button, showing every nook and cranny of the evil scientist's base in full 3D.

We both stood in awe as two long metal arms connected to our communicators and channelled the data through.

A soft blue light took form in front of my face. It was identical from the large hologram shining before the commander.

"So this mission is pretty self-explanatory. Go in, see what that twisted fuck is cooking in that psychotic lab of his." The silver-white haired human male said then gestured for the two to depart.

We nodded and complied with our superior's wishes.

-xXx-

It was peaceful throughout the Mobian forest.

I rather enjoyed the quiet woodland, the tranquil hum of the wind gently passing through the tall canopy, the cool blue-white hue of the midnight moonlight streaming down like ribbons to the forest floor.

I wanted nothing more than to stand there quietly and bask in the serene forestry, letting the night wind blow through my fur, the relaxing smell of the in-bloom flowers swirl up my nostrils.

Two fireflies circled around in the wind, chasing each other playfully. They weaved through the thick trunks of the tree. I could think of few words to describe the scene.

Pleasant, calming, harmonious.

And strangely, one I was rather shocked to find pop into my wandering mind.

Romantic.

In the corner of my eye, I saw an azure smudge.

I looked over to see an out-of-focus Sonic. A soft blue-white haze outlining his features rendering his face almost unreadable. He shot me one of his signature grins and reached for my hand. Though I could not fell it, the soft, glowing gloved hand had his fingers thread through my own.

My heart began to race and heat rose to my face. I felt butterflies in my stomach, sweat running down my face.

Why did the faker's- no scratch that, the pseudo faker's touch make me do things it never had before?

The radiant blue haze placed his gloved paw on my cheek and began caressing it slowly. The butterflies doubled in numbers and the small blush on my face had just turned into an inferno dancing around on my cheeks.

Shadow you cannot deny it now.

Sonic said, though his mouth was a bit out of time. But who could tell with that ghostly glow?

This was unexpected.

The Ghostly figure was making my heart beat so fast, and yet I didn't want to push him away, nor did I feel uncomfortable at his supposed touch.

It was a truly wonderful, peaceful moment.

"Shadow?"

And of course Rouge had to shoot all of that out the fucking window.

Sonic disappeared into slithers of light, falling down like pieces of white ripped paper. I felt my heart sing a little at his disappearance, but I didn't let it show on my face.

"WHAT?" I snapped back in a harsh tone.

She looked into my eyes with bewilderment and slight irritation. "Geez, what's got your tail in a twist?"

I straightened my figure and sighed heavily. "Nothing."

You know that's not true.

"Shut up!" I growled to myself.

Rouge raised an eye-ridge "Shadow, I didn't say anything." She looked quite shocked.

I only grunted in reply. Waving her off before speeding off into the forest.

"HEY! WAIT! COME BACK!"

-xXx-

"Haven't you ever heard of keeping that gaping hole of yours shut?!" I hissed quietly, sliding around the steel wall outside Eggman's lair.

"God, stop PMS-ing Shads. You're the one who took off without me!" The albino bat growled, making her way over to the small door (As seen on the map).

She screw kicked open the steel entrance, letting it hit the floor with a 'BANG!'

We both entered the darkened room.

It was silent except for the clacking of my metal shoes and the clicking of Rouge's heels.

"Well this was a bust." Rouge commented, stopping folding her arms and putting all her weight on one leg.

I turned to reply but instead, the loud thundering of clashing doors filled the silenced room. We both looked to the door to find a thick metal slab blocking the exit.

"Yo ho ho!" Out of the darkness, came a floating metallic semi-sphere with two rockets on each side. The machine was controlled by a familiar bloated scientist with a Lorax-like moustache and blue shaded glasses, sitting in its centre.

"Hello Shadow, Rouge." The pompous scientist known to be Dr. Eggman said, his spectacles flashing a short glint. "I see G.U.N fell right into my trap."

"Trap?" I breathed, my brain still trying to register what had just happened.

"Yes, do you think I would make it this easy to hack into my real lair?" The human said, leaning back into his chair.

"Tails found it easy enough." Rouge muttered under her breath.

Eggman seemed to hear her, and noticeably took offence. "Why you!" He shouted, slamming both his fist onto the control panel. Though, the angered look on his face quickly subsided and formed a mischievous smirk. "No matter." He pressed a button on the panel and a giant monitor and fluorescent keyboard was illuminated in the far right.

"In six minutes, G.U.N headquarters will be blown to smithereens."

The monitor's picture kicked in with a live shot of the G.U.N training room and in the centre, a large placement of explosives and a detonator set to that exact time. Rouge and I quickly ran to the keyboard in hope of stopping the bomb. Eggman let out a crazed Santa laugh before adding to the already pressured situation.

"Hurry now, in six minutes this base will implode, with you in it." He laughed again, placing his two hands over his overly sized stomach. "Or you could just escape now. So your colleges will take the bullet. Your choice."

At the end of his sentence, the villain's hovercraft flew him out of the self-destructive base.

"Self-destruct in t-minus five minutes." A robotic female voice echoed through-out the hollow building. A large red light began to flash on an off and the typical danger alarm was filling the once silent base. The whole room shook as if a tectonic plate that was right under their feet had just given way. The walls shot bright gold sparks and bits were falling off in chunks.

"Com'on Shadow we have to disarm the bomb." Rouge called typing franticly on the keyboard.

ACESS DENINED.

"Self-destruct in t-minus four minutes."

"Crap." The albino bat hissed, tapping away at the keyboard.

ACESS DENINED.

A hefty portion of the wall fell from its place, narrowly missing the both of them, and just cutting Rouges arm.

"GAH!" She growled, throwing a hand over the pain-stricken limb.

"Rouge, you have to leave. It's too dangerous." I yelled, pushing her away from the panel.

"I'm not leaving you!" She shouted over the alarm.

"Self-Destruct in t-minus three minutes."

"Go!" I yelled, pointing to a whole in the ceiling due to the imploding base.

She looked at me, then the bomb, then her blood stained glove, then the exit. She reluctantly opened her wings and flew off and hopefully, far, far away.

"Self-Destruct in t-minus two minutes."

I started tapping in random words into the computer, in hope that one will open it.

Eggman.

ACESS DENINED.

Chaos Emerald.

"Self-Destruct in t-minus one minute."

ACESS DENINED.

Robotnik.

ACESS DENINED.

"Self-Destruct in t-minus thirty seconds."

Ivo.

ACESS DENINED.

Robot.

ACESS DENINED.

"T-minus five."

Moustache.

ACESS DENINED.

"Four."

Engine.

ACESS DENINED.

"Three."

Omega.

ACESS DENINED.

"Two."

Sonic.

ACESS GRANTED.

"One."

"CHAOS CON-"

"Zero."

But the room erupted in flame.

**Me: IT'S DONE! *Wipes Sweat off forehead. ***

**Shadow: Cliff hanger. I hate you. **

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Whatcha gonna do?**

**Sonic: Is my Shadzy okay?**

**Me: Maybe, Maybe not.**

**Shadow: Hate you.**

**Me: Love you too3**

**Me: Anyway I would like to thank everyone for their support and all since this is my first Fan Fic and all. LAMINGTONS FOR ALL!**

**-One for you**

**-Another for you**

**-And yo-**

**Xyila: You've got my Lamingtons. **

**Me: Ohh Shit. **

***Runs away from Gloomy Xyila***

**Me: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**

_**- It took a bit longer to upload because I couldn't figure out how to post a new chapter. -_- But I worked it out eventually YAY ME~!**_


	3. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 3: Mixed Emotions

**Me: *Sneezes* Chaos, I hate the cold.*sniffs***

**Sonic: You do realise you left Shadow in an imploding base right?**

**Me: No, I left him in a field of sunshine and daisy's. **

**Shadow: Which is equally bad. **

**Me: That's the point.**

**Sonic: Okay, I'm gonna leave you emo's be now. Don't cut yourself!**

**Me: Get back here! We still have to do the story. And I'm goth, there's a difference. **

**Shadow: Do you really think I'm emo?**

**Me: ENOUGH! On with the story!**

Sonic POV.

All the problems I had once forgotten in the black hedgehogs presence rose back up without hesitation. The image of Amy spilling all of my odd behaviour to Tails, and he telling about my 'episode' this afternoon, filled my head. Outcomes of a piko piko hammer, a certain pink hedgehog, and belting, played over and over in my mind like a little mini movie. There were going to be questions. A lot of awkward, **painfully** awkward questions.

I walked up the driveway and pressed my hand against the door. The murmured shouting confirmed my suspicions.

In all honesty, I just wanted to turn and run. But I had already done a bunch of donuts in the forest beforehand, a desperate attempt of getting my fears to subside. However, the time to think just made it all worse.

I let out a sigh before grabbing the handle and pulling open the door.

I was met with the foyer. It had cool blue walls with a darker shade boarding both the top and bottom edges. Two long rosewood side tables were pressed against the separate walls. They were each decorated with a small vase of white lilies and lots of pictures of past adventures and friends earned along the way. Tails wasn't all that into home decorating, but I still, he likes the place to look clean and pretty none the less. My ear twitched when I head the vague sound of shouting coming from the living room.

I broke away from my thoughts and walked to the noise, soon identified both voices and what they were saying.

"Amy, you're jumping to conclusions. You have no proof." The first voice was one of the small kitsune, Tails. His speech was calm and collected, but I could tell from experience that he was really slightly worried.

"I don't care whether we have proof or not. I _know_ Sonic's sneaking out with a girl. I can feel it." The second voice belonged to Amy Rose. Anger slithered through her words and pure envy was the given vibe from her tone.

"We don't know that. Look on the positive side, maybe his out looking for you perfect birthday present!" Tails said a sudden, and phoney, perkiness in his voice.

"Doubt it. You said it yourself, he seemed troubled. Why would someone be troubled by buying a present? 'Sides," Amy said her quickly dropping to a sweeter register. "the best present Sonic can get me, is a wedding ring."

I shuddered at the last thing Amy had said. No way in hell was I going to propose to her, not if you offered me the world and all the riches inhabiting it. The only one I could ever give a ring like that to was Shadow.

"Amy, be realistic." I heard Tails scoff, which was most unlike him.

"I AM BEING REALISTIC!" She shouted. "NOW AS SOON AS I FIND THAT GIRL AND SQUASH HER, ME AND SONIC CAN GET MARRIED!"

I felt another shudder rack my body. I decided to step in before this got out of hand.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" I asked, walking into the blue living room.

The tween and kit took a break from the bickering and turned to look at me. Both them baring completely different looks, Tails having one of fear, slight relief and a bit of annoyance, and Amy having one of deadly anger and a thirst for blood.

"Where the _hell_, have you been?" Amy growled.

My brows needed together as I watched to the pink hedgehog approaching me. "I went for a run. Remember? I ran into you." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Tails told me about your odd behaviour." She hissed, her hands forming fists.

"That's what I was afraid of." I mumbled under my breath, mentally kicking myself for not keeping myself under control.

"What?" The pink one snapped glaring daggers at me.

"Nothing, nothing." I mumbled rubbing my right eye.

"So, who's the girl?" I don't know if it is my imagination or not, but I swear I can see fire cackling in her jade orbs.

"What girl?" I said baring an overly confused look.

"DON'T PLAY DUM WITH ME!" The pink hedgehog shouted, pointing an offending finger at me, the fire in her eyes, spreading to her framework. "Who's the girl, so I can SMASH HER INTO NEXT WEEK!" Amy yelled, her piko piko hammer taking form from a pink mist.

She began to swing it around in my face, constantly screaming, "WHO IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE?"

"Whoa, whoa Ames, settle down." I appeased, quickly dodging her swings. "There's no girl." I said truthfully, making a calming gesture with my hands.

"Why should I believe you?" She hissed revving back her hammer, ready to deliver me a blow.

"Because if I did, why would I hide it from you or Tails?" I asked.

Amy stopped midway through a swing. I knew I had her stalemate. If I had asked anyone else (Exclude Knuckles) they would've come up with five, at the least, reasons why I would hide a relationship. Thankfully, Amy isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

I saw the hedgehog start to breath heavily through her nose; she suddenly placed her hammer by her side. Her hand came up and ran through her quill fringe, flopping back down as she sighed heavily and looked towards me.

"I suppose you are right." Amy snapped her anger had clearly not gone all the way down. "I let my suspicions get the best off me." Her hammer disappeared and she walked up and caught me in a death grip. "I'm sorry, I know you always love me~!" She said in a chirpy, overly sweet tone, burying her head into my chest.

_Get of me. Get of me. Get of me. Get of me. Get of me. Get of me. Get of me. Get of me._

"Sure," I sighed, my voice quivering from the sudden loss of air. The pink hedgehog let me free as letting my lungs retract for some much needed air. "whatever you say, Ames." I gave her a crooked smile.

_Chaos, that girl gonna send me to hospital someday_. I thought shaking my head.

Amy straightened up her skirt and smacked her hands together. "Well, now we got that squabble-"

But she was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I called, despite the fact that the only people that would really hear me were at my sides.

I ventured out of the living room and headed for the door. The soft knock began to repeat, and get slowly louder. "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin', comin'." I shouted, waving a hand in derision as I meet with the door. I reached for the nob and pulled, showing that it had gotten quite dark over the past ten-fifteen minutes. It showed to me a starry sky, a wholesome moon.

And a terribly wounded black hedgehog.

"Sh-Shadow!" I practically shouted as he fell forward into my arms. He was bleeding heavily from his head and cuts, scratches and bruises decorated his body. "W-what happened to you?"

All he let out a few incoherent mumbles.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Tails and Amy came bolting around the corner.

Amy gasped deeply at the sight of the bloody, limp body in my arms.

"Don't just stand around gaping!" I shouted at them. "Tails get the first aid kit! Amy, call help! Go! Go! Go!"

The two scampered off, complying with my demands. Shadow's body was quickly growing limp in my arms and he wasn't exactly light. I moved our positions so his legs were wrapped around my waist and his arms were around my neck. Shadow let out a few moans at the movement.

I slightly blushed at the intimate situation, and Shadow's moans were not helping, but I didn't let it affect me, and took him to a place that was more comfortable.

-xXx-

I impatiently paced back and forth outside my room. Shadow was resting inside, and the doctor was checking him over.

It had been well over half an hour since Shadow had arrived at our door badly injured. The hospital Amy had called sent a nearby doctor to our house. It took about ten minutes for the doctor to get here, and it had been taking a while for her to treat Shadow. Amy had gone home right after the doctor had arrived, since it was so late already.

"He'll be okay Sonic." Tails comforted. He stood in front of me, wearing a light blue nightcap with yellow pock dots and a white fluffy trim. He also wore a blue eye-mask with yellow stripes pulled up at the top of his head. He held a mug of hot chocolate and looked quite drowsy. "Shadow's survived a lot worse than this."

"I know, but we don't even know what 'this' is!" I yapped, continuing to walk back and forth.

"Sonic, stop." The yellow-gold kitsune ordered, not sternly though.

I stopped pacing and turned to look at the fox.

"He's fine and you know it. Dr. Creswell said that she would make him better, and she will." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

As if on cue, a middle-aged human woman with tanned skin, curly light brown hair and purple glasses walked out of my room and carefully closed the door behind her.

"He has no serious injuries." She said quietly, turning to Tails and I. "But he is very weak and needs his rest. Make sure to be quite, he's currently asleep."

"Thank you Doctor." I whispered.

"Hey, anything for the hero of Mobius." She said, her glasses glinting before walking out.

"See? He's fine." The kitsune whispered, his baby blue eyes looking deep into mine.

"Yes. I know, I heard her." I groaned, rolling my eyes. "I need to get some sleep." I reached for the nob of my door but stopped when I heard Tails's voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, sternly.

"Going into my room." I replied, raising a brow at my younger brother's obvious question.

"No you don't. You heard Dr, Creswell. Shadow needs rest."

I turned to him with my arms stretched in annoyed gesture. "Then where the hell am I suppose ta sleep?"

"Grab some blankets and pillows and sleep on the couch, I don't care just don't go in that room." Tails said before turning and heading down the hall. "I'm going to bed."

"Aw man!" I groaned loudly.

"Shh! _Sleeping._" Tails hissed, looking over his shoulder with a finger to his lips.

"Why is he always mothering me?" I groaned under my breath before shuffling to the linen cupboard to fetch some blankets.

I pulled out a blue minky and a couple of white pillows. The all hit the floor silently. My ears pricked up when I heard the sound of Tails's door closing.

_Maybe I can just go in and see how he is._ I thought to myself, a smirk coming across my face. _Yeah._

I silently crept through the hall till I was met with the cream door to my bedroom. I subconsciously looked around to see if Tails was anywhere in sight. After deciding that the kit was not going to catch me red-handed and scare me out of my wits, I carefully and slowly, opened the door.

A slice of light came into the bedroom and hit the bed. I slowly crept in and shut the door behind me, with a 'click'.

I looked over my shoulder to see if I had woken the ultimate life form. He (Thankfully) was still deep in slumber.

I tip-toed over to the side of the bed and looked down at the handsome hedgehog.

Shadow was covered in various white bandages a few gauzes here and there. The dirt and filth had been wiped off of his body and his cuts had been dis-infected. Except for the giant gauze on the left of his head where some sort of blow had been delivered, his face was completely un-harmed.

I sat down on the side of the bed and stared down at the hedgehog.

_He's so gorgeous_. I thought with a smile. Before I could think I lent down and pressed my pressed my lips against his. It wasn't a quick peck either, it was pretty hard.

My brain had finally caught up with my actions and I was about to pull away and I felt the pressure return on my lips. It took a few seconds to register what was happening.

Shadow the hedgehog was kissing me back.

**Me: Ooo cliffy.**

**Sonic: You are so mean. **

**Shadow: Wait, wait. What's going on? Who's the uke and who is the seme? **

**Me: Shadow seme, Sonic uke. **

**Sonic: Then why am I acting all in control?**

**Me: Well, Shadow was practically K.O'ed throughout the whole chapter and who wouldn't pass up the opportunity to kiss Shadow?**

**Sonic: Good point.**

**Shadow: You are just….Creepy. **


	4. Given Kiss Stolen Kiss

_**Chapter 4: Given Kiss. Stolen Kiss.**_

**Me: Greetings tha story followers **

**Sonic: Why are you speaking funny?**

**Me: Wherefore do thou ask such an offending question?**

**Shadow: She's lost it. We're screwed, This Heart is screwed. **

**Me: Nay, fair Shadow, 'screwed' we are not. **

**Sonic: YODA! YOU'RE YODA!**

**Me & Shadow: *FacePalm***

**Shadow: I think she's speaking Elizabethan.**

**Me: Aye, 'tis for a special reason. **

**Sonic: What the hell is this? *Pulls out a note book***

**Me: Who consigned thee that artefact?!**

**Sonic: Shadow, it's a new story Skullzy's writing! *Snickers* and you're the uke!**

**Shadow: What? Gimme that! *Snatches book of Sonic***

**Shadow: *Reeds* the Amour of Romeo and Juliet. Set in Elizabethan times where an all sapient play is taking place at the Globe theatre. Sonic and Shadow actors, Sonic Romeo (Seme) Shadow Juliet (uke). Skullzy! I thought you loved me..**

**Me: I do, but thee in a dress is most humorous. **

**Sonic: Shadow, it's my turn to own your ass!**

**Me: ANOW THIS YAMMERING! FORE WITHSIT MY STORY!**

Shadow POV.

I didn't know how long it had been.

Minutes, seconds, hours. All that, it didn't matter anyways. I was alive. That was all that really mattered. Though the paining coating my body, and the side of my head was being increasingly difficult to ignore.

I steady myself, my footing was wobbly but I had gotten up. A stabbing sensation riveted my side, I clutched in tightly, doing my very best to shove off the pain. The ache not complying.

'I need help.' I thought, breathing overly heavy and my vision red and cloudy.

A house familiar to me, was about 5 metres away. Whose it was, well, I couldn't remember, but I couldn't care less.

I limped painfully to the doorway and knocked. I knocked again and again until the door opened. A cobalt hedgehog was reviled by the door.

At that point, my body gave way. I collapsed into the arms of the blue one.

I knew Sonic was speaking, but I couldn't hear a word. I felt my body being moved, shifted as more muffled words came about. I couldn't keep awake any longer; I slipped into a sleeping world.

-xXx-

A cool, damp object was pressured onto one of the many wounds covering my body, creating an unbearable sting. A low hiss escaped my gritted teeth. Midnight lids cracked open to show a pair of bright scarlet eyes, which glared up at the offending person. A woman who looked to be in her mid-thirty's was busy dressing those same wounds with a white gauze. Ignoring her, I prodded myself up by my elbows and tried to sit up.

"Oh you mustn't move, it'll make it sting more than it should." She said pushing my chest back down on the bed. The pain shot up me rather quickly in the previous position, so complying with the human female's suggestion was probably the best thing to do. "There. Shadow isn't it? Tisk, was foolish thing did you do to get in a state like this?"

"Bomb." I said in a casual tone, forgetting how unusual it was to people who were 'normal'.

The woman who I supposed to be a doctor, appeared quite shocked at first, but then looked back to her work and shook her head, a single sepia ringlet brushing against her swarthy freckled forehead. "I would expect nothing less from a friend from Sonic." Her amused smirk quickly dropped and she looked seriously into my eyes. "You are lucky he found you. You would've died otherwise."

"Yeah. I guess." I mumbled and looked to the ceiling fan above the bed. I was still weak and tired, so sleep was a good option for me. My ebony lids drooped and heavily fell down, sheltering my scarlet irises.

The doctor finished up and let out a heavy sigh. "It's best that you rest." She hummed before exiting.

I thought that rest was a thing I was going to gain. I grew further and further from the waking world, a slice of light hit my face as well as an annoying click sound.

'_Great. Who's this?_' I growled to myself, mentally bearing my small fangs. The annoyingness, unfortunately did not discontinued, instead, some unknown came over to the bedside. I squinted in hope of seeing the intruder.

In the darkness, a blue hue stood out, but only bleak. Greater than the blue was a pain of bright emerald eyes, which seemed to glow, only soft though.

'_Sonic? Why is he here?'_ I thought to myself, oddly my anger dying down.

The said hedgehog sat down on the side of the bed and within about three seconds from doing that, began to lean down.

For a few moments, I had no idea what that cobalt hedgehog was doing, but all doubts were immediately disposed when his peach lips planet themselves unexpectedly on my own tanned ones.

I didn't react, I was frozen in shock. Did he really feel the same? The only way that question in the present time was to return this stolen kiss.

_Well, well, well. Look who's coming out of the closet. _

'OH C'MON! NOT YOU!' I growled to myself. I pulled away from the other, that damn voice was back.

_Yes me. Why are you even denying? This persistance is stupid. You obviously like him and vice versa!_

'We don't know that for sure.'

_I think him kissing you is proof enough._

I growled in defeat but was pulled from my thoughts by an idiotic question from the painfully real world. "Shadow is you awake?"

"No, I'm fast asleep."

"Oh ha ha." Sonic said, hostility in his tone. "You hurt?" This was said in a way that implied he was worried.

"I'm covered in wounds so, feelin' fine!" I said, each word dripping with sarcasm and on the last two, said in an overly perky tone.

"Again with the sarcasm?"

"Again with the stupid questions?" My eyes fully opened to the cobalt hero, to bare a rather hostile glair.

Sonic only gave back a childish pout before idly scooting closer. "So, um… How long were you awake?"

A slowly sat up and lent forward. Aches stinging and buzzing over my wounds, by not stabbing at them like they were before. I came face-to-face with the blue speedster, emerald orbs flecked with a certain amount of worry and concern. Both having two totally different reasons. "Never really was asleep."

His eyes immediately snapped away from my own, nervously looking to his right knee which he cradled to his chest. "You were awake for…"

"Yes Sonic, you kissed me. I was awake for that."

"So, you're not mad?" He only gave me a half glair this time. I had never seen Sonic so anxious before. He always stood proud, with such a cocky grin on his face, never afraid of anything. And here he was now, avoiding almost all eye contact and afraid. Afraid of rejection.

"It surprised me to faker." We exchanged gazes one again, with more tension than awkwardness in the air. For some reason I smiled. It wasn't a full smile, toothy like a split watermelon moreover a small half-smile. One of those ones that only curve one side of your lip. But, it was a smile none the less.

"So do you…well." The blue hedgehog seemed lost for words, and only letting out low vaguely coherent mumbles but his question had made it across clear.

Are you admitting to it now Shadow?

I think I am thinking straight now. The voice I could now recognise and it didn't seem to have the attitude of a smart-ass child anymore. More of a kind little girl who could knows me more than my own self. 'I am.'

My grin grew slightly larger and I grabbed the blue one's chin so that eye contact was inevitable. Emerald irises filled with confusion and hope stained right back at me. Peach lips parted as if to say something but no words left them, only silent, gold-fish gapes. "Yes. I do like you Sonic. And I have found it is something I cannot deny."

A bright smile appeared on his lips and eyes clamped shut into a happy squint. And if I heard correctly, a small giggle vibrated on his vocals filling the dark room with bliss. The blue one's mouth opened again in hope of letting his words pass but I did not let it.

Tanned lips melded with peach and gold ringed hands glided through cobalt quills, forcing its owners head forward, deepening the kiss. I began to kiss with more ferocity, despite how tried, bashed up and sleep deprived I was, it was exhilarating to kiss the one you desired. And for him to kiss you back with the equal amount of passion could drive you up the wall and onto the roof even.

My hedgehog partner suddenly pushed against me. I was to 'in the moment' to really think and pushed harder against him, and pulled him in closer. Shifting his muzzle position, Sonic broke free of the kiss and began to wheeze and pant. That's when I realised I'd almost suffocated him.

"I'm sorry." Sonic wheezed, "It was great but I need to breathe."

I patted him on the back and smiled. "I should be apologizing, I'm too greedy. But I want your lips so your lungs can't have any."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." My lover grinned. "Where's all this Mr. Romance coming from?"

"You know what, I don't know." I sighed and sunk back down into the mattress. I pulled back the sheets making Sonic jump off, but then motioned for him to join me.

He slipped inside and drew the blankets back over the two of us. Not that I had really noticed, but the bed was a king single, so there wasn't much room for us and our quills. Luckily, Sonic took no hesitation is resting his muzzle in the crook of my neck and wrapping his arms tightly around my torso. I stroked his back and began to fall asleep.

Sonic had said something but I was too tried to hear him right. Something about a tail.

_**~*DREAM SCAPE*~**_

The light was quite overwhelming.

I found a deep green cape had been draped around me. It had no straps just hung loosely upon my shoulders, not even clinging to my neck. I decided I'd be amazed and confused later, right now, I had to find out where I was.

I stood in a bright, white room. It had no features. Just an endless oasis of white. Except for one thing I could only just see. A small splodge of buttery gold.

I began to walk towards it, the figure growing more and more detail as I grew closer. It wasn't a splodge but a head of long blonde locks, and cut in a familiar feminie way. It wasn't the only thing either. Hidden by the white backdrop, was a white cape was flowing over the person's shoulders and it was so long it touched the floor. This presumed girl was familiar to me. Very familiar.

"M-Maria is that you?" I called, my voice shaking a bit.

The said girl turned around to reveal soft delicate features and big round blue eyes. She wore a white wooden headband, which neatly kept her hair in check. She showed her usual dress, except white and the collar, hemming and buttons were blue. Unlike my own cape, hers was stitched to her dress with blue thread that stood out against the white fabric.

"_Shadow!"_ The Robotnik child sung, wrapping her pale arms around me. Her soft voice was identical to the one which had guided me earlier on, when I had admitted to Sonic.

"Maria I've missed you." I whispered returning her embrace.

"_How could've you missed me when I was with you the whole time, silly?"_ She chirped happily, having a bright grin on her face.

"I've missed your physical presence. How about that?" I said a smile of my own pursing tanned lips.

"_Smarty, smarts."_ She said, tussling my head. "I'm so happy you came around!"

"I know you helped me but are you okay with me… liking another guy in that way?" I said, a blush tinting my cheeks.

"_Shadow I don't care who you love. If they're a different race, species or gender I don't care! AS long as you're happy." _

"So you approve of Sonic?"

"_Approve of him? Shadow I'm very glad you have someone like that in your life! He could teach you a thing or two about your attitude."_ She smiled, jokingly shaking a single finger.

I simply rolled my eyes and smiled.

Time seemed to fly, and Maria's smile fell of her face. "_Shadow. I'm afraid our time is up."_ She said, looking at me with a saddened expression.

"No! Please stay!"

"_I want to Shadow but I must leave. You have Sonic waiting for you in the waking world."_ She leant forward and kissed me on the forehead.

Slowly she turned into blue in white glitter, which hit my hands and feet as tears welled in my eyes. The white turned to a shade of grey, which grew darker every second till it was completely black.

_**~*DREAM SCAPE*~**_

**Sonic: Skullzy!**

**Me: What ails thee?**

**Sonic: The chapters ended!**

**Me: Oh. Hast thou seen fair Shadow?**

**Shadow: I went to tell Skullzy's other 'works' that she's finally snapped. I got off the phone with her other two multiple chapter stories and they didn't seem too pleased. **

**When I talked to Mehime, she said Wonderlands doing really bad since no-one will give it a chance just 'cuz its and OC story. Sadly, Skullzy's already written the next two chapters and has the whole damn thing planned out and it's going to be really good.**

**All: BUT NO-ONE LIKES OC'S. **

**Shadow: Then I talked to Mephiles in Silver who were pissed as hell because Skullzy hasn't updated or even written the next chapter to Love, Lust and Envy. Her Mephilver stage has passed (Bring on the Mephadow) She's forgotten where the story's going and now likes Blaze. I think she's going to delete it. **

**Me: Yes quite. I was pondering, Perchance thou readers wish for further intimacy in the anon chapters?**

**Sonic: What? **

**Shadow: She wants to know if we should have sex. **

**Sonic: Yes. No. It depends if she's going to have her sadistic habits about it. **

**Shadow: This Heart's pretty squishy. I mean, we haven't even gotten to the main complication yet, which isn't pinpointed to one individual.**

**Sonic: Whaa? What's the main problem?**

**Shadow: You didn't read the summary sheet Skullzy gave you. Did you?**

**Sonic: ….No. Was that important? **

**Me & Shadow: *HeadDesk***

**Me: Aroint, does thou readers see that box at the bottom of the web page?**

**Sonic: What? The review box?**

**Me: Yea. Pirthee verily, could thou readers tell I, whether to or to not write a so called 'lemon'? Grammarcy. I fare-thee-well, e'en the morrow dear readers!**

**READ AND** _**REVIEW!**_


	5. To Tell you the Truth

Chapter 5: To Tell you the Truth...

**Sonic: Before we do ANYTHING, Skullzy are you back in the 21st century?**

**Me: Yes! **_**Twenty-first century breakdown! I once was lost and never was found!**_

**Shadow: You can't sing for shit. **

**Me: I know. **

**Sonic: Lemon now?**

**Me: No. I said in the later chapters. **

**Sonic: Damn it Shadow! You translated wrong!**

**Shadow: I summarised.**

**Sonic: When Then~!**

**Me: Chapter 7 is my guess. **

**Shadow: Two more chapters? Come on Skullzy!**

**Me: Do you want it to be chapter ten? **

**Shadow & Sonic: No. **

**Me: Then stop complaining. **

Sonic POV

I was content, asleep and at peace.

That was until I hit the floor in a subconscious roll.

"Ooff!" slithered through my gritted teeth as I made contact with the carpeting. I put my hands out in front of me and pushed myself up off of the floor.

_Geez, rough night,_ I thought. I cocked my head to look at the at ease black hedgehog still fast sleep. _Least I got to spend it with Shads. Wait…_

I had a mini flash back of the last moment of consciousness we had together. "_Hey, what about Tails…?" _was what I recalled to say. Shadow had already been deep in slumber land, consequently I kind of forgot about it.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit~! _I mused, that single word running through my brain and probably making is way past my lips, repeating itself over and over again. I shouldn't have fallen asleep goddamn it! Tails is _so _going to chew my ear off!

I shook my head and quickly jumped up. Speaking of the kitsune, how was he going to handle this? Oh chaos I really should have thought this through…

I quickly dusted myself off, thinking that there was a chance that the yellow kit might not have realised where I had spent the night.

I cautiously stepped out into the second floor hallway, emerald eyes darting back and forth before stealthily creeping down the stairs. Thankfully, the foyer was free of little brothers.

I stretched my arms out and yawed, I had stayed up till the early hours of the morning and it was taking its toll. Dragging my feet, I shuffled to the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge and peered inside. We had some left over Dominoes from a couple nights ago, and it needed to be used up.

I pulled the pizza out of the fridge and shut the door with my foot. I yanked open the microwave door and set it to 40 seconds.

_I wonder if Shadow likes pizza…_ I thought. I smiled before shutting the door and pressing start.

I pivoted, "Sonic the hedgehog!" and jumped out of my friging skin.

I was staring into the annoyed baby blue eyes of Tails, arms folded over his fluffy chest, twin tails thumping, and foot tapping impatiently. "Where in Chaos's name have you been?"

I put a hand to my chest, feeling my heart thrashing itself against my rib cage. "You scared the hell outta me!" I shouted, placing a hand on the granite bench top for stability.

"What were you doing all last night?" The fox kit growled, not moving from his position.

"W-what do you mean? I slept on the couch!" I said, pulling a phoney smile.

"Don't give me that! If you did, there would be pillows and blankets on there, and not stuffed back into the linen closet and I would have seen you sleeping when I got up!" He shouted, gesturing to the living room.

It was when I didn't reply that he really broke. "You're sneaking out! Oh, Amy was right…You are seeing a girl!" he hissed, turning his back and shaking his head.

"No-no! Tails…" I sighed putting a hand on his shoulder. "I never snuck out… It's just… Why are you getting so upset over this?" I turned him around, got down on one knee and made him look into my eyes.

"It's because I love you Sonic and if it you're troubled… I'm troubled…" He sighed, looking away from my gaze and putting a hand on mine.

"I love you to little buddy, and I hate it when you're sad." I said locking glairs with the twin tailed fox. "But I'd rather not let you worry about my personal problems."

"But I hate it when you keep secrets from me! All I want to do is help…" He said quietly, but not so quietly that it could pass for a whisper.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips. "Look, if I tell you the truth, you can't tell anyone okay?"

The fox shook his head frantically.

"Good, we might want to wait for Shadow to wake up then." I said, standing up and looking around.

"Why are we waiting for me?"

Both Tails and I looked to the stairs to see a familiar black hedgehog slowly making his way down. He looked rather roughed up with his bandages and gauzes, many of which I had not noticed the previous night. I noticed his entire lower right arm was wrapped up, including his hand. In fact, it looked as if whatever blow Shadow had taken, it was aimed at his right side. His right leg was bandaged at the thigh and knee, and there was a medium sized gauze on his hip. He also limped slightly, which probably meant it had mess his leg up pretty good.

"Wait Shads! I'll help!" I said running over to him. I pulled his arm over my shoulder and placed a hand on his hip.

"I don't need help faker! I'm fine." He growled, trying to get himself off of me.

"Geez, wha'd happened on that mission?" I said, inspecting his body further.

"The usual. Bombs, exploding mock bases, that sort of stuff." Shadow replied casually, watching his rocket shoed-footing and rather damaged right leg.

I simply shook my head, but quickly turned serious once I laid eyes on a certain twin-tailed fox who was studding us carefully, an expression of bewilderment on his young features.

Shadow noticed my expression, and then the fox youth. "Sonic, we need to talk about last night." He whispered, shifting his face closer as we stopped in front of the small kit.

"I know. I think we should tell Tails." I replied in a whisper. We untangled ourselves, and I looked to the small kitsune at my front. I looked to Shadow who seemed concerned, but he slowly nodded his head, looking away from the two of us. "Well, Tails… Why don't you go into the dining room? You'd wanna sit down for this…" I said smacking my hands together. "I'll be there in a minute. I just wanna get breakfast for me and Shads."

The kitsune nodded and walked slowly off into the other room. I pivoted around and headed for the microwave to re-heat my neglected pizza.

"Sonic, we need to talk about this now." Shadow said, limping over towards me.

"Sure, fire away!" I grinned, pulling the greasy dish from the microwave and placing it on the granite.

"What… What are we now?" He asked, with a worried tone.

I turned around and looked the other square in the eye. "We could be whatever you want us to be." I said, leaning in and placing my lips on his briefly.

"Well, what do you want us to be?" He asked nervously, avoiding my gaze.

I softly grabbed his hips and pulled him in, placing fawn lips on tanned. After a few seconds, I pulled back and looked deep into his scarlet eyes. "I want us to be boyfriends."

Shadow briefly nodded and gave one of his almost-there-smiles. "I want that to."

Tails POV

My gloved fingers tapped against the wooden table. _Why does it take so long to heat up pizza?_ I mused, Tiffany blue eyes focused on the door-less arch that led to the foyer and kitchen.

Excited wasn't really a word to describe what I was feeling right now. I wasn't joyous (Like a kid on Christmas Eve joyous) to finally find out what was bothering my older brother. I simply was glad that he was getting whatever it was off his chest. And who knows, maybe I could tell him something I've wanted to for a while…

My thoughts were interrupted when a certain gorgeous cobalt hedgehog made his way through the arch, heroically helping his black and red artificial hedgehog companion.

The interest returned to my bored face as the two sat down and Sonic's expression turned serious. "Tails… Um… you might find this kinda weird, and it…it's okay if you, but just don't hate me for it…" Emerald eyes looked away from mine and a white gloved hand scratched the back of his owners blue quills. "Oh chaos this is hard…"

I was quite confused to what my pseudo brother might be talking about, what could I find weird? _What is so hard to admit?_

"Tails, to tell you the truth… I'm gay…"

_Oh that. _

I felt my heart slightly flutter at those two words. I tried to keep a straight face, but judging by their stares, my face must have lit up. I didn't know why Sonic had such a hard time admitting it; He had always struck me as someone who was queer, or bi at the least. _I might be able to tell him my feelings after all…_

"And…Uh… I'm kinda going out with Shadow…"

_Or not. _

Now, my heart had felt like a butterfly that had just been freed from a jar, only to be eaten by the neighbourhood cat...

I swallowed hard a looked at the two official lovers. I broke their gazes and looked to the polish wood underneath my hands.

"…Little buddy?" Sonic asked placing his head on the table so our eyes could meet.

I gulped down my feelings and looked at them both with an innocent smile. "I am very happy for you two."

Sonic immediately got up and wrapped his hands around me. "Aw! Thank you Tails! You really don't mind?"

I rested my head in the crook of his neck and placed my hands on his sides. "Yeah, I'm glad you finally found someone."

He let go and grabbed my shoulders. "Please don't tell anyone, especially Amy. We'll tell them in time."

I looked at him, then at Shadow and nodded. "You two should eat that pizza before it gets cold again. I'm going to my lab." I walked around the two and quickly paced back to destination, tears welling in my eyes.

_I picked a bad time to start testing that mood shot on myself…_

**Sonic: One-sided Sonails?! Why wasn't this in the summary?! **

**Me: Not enough room.**

**Shadow: Isn't Tails nine? That's kind of pedophilia…**

**Me: It's an innocent crush! Everyone had one when they were little!**

**Shadow: I didn't.**

**Me: Well not everyone grew up on spaceship. So eh~!**

**Sonic: Aw, I think it's cute~! And I thought cute wasn't your style.**

**Shadow: Skullzy, a little kawaii writer! Drawing lots of panda's and love hearts in her note book!**

**Me: How about I get Scourge and Mephiles to come rape the both of you until cum comes out your ears?! Huh?! Is that **_**kawaii**_** enough for you?!**

**Shadow & Sonic: …**

**Me: That's what I thought. **

**READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
